


Promise

by Seaowl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At Least Not Compliant With Certian End Scenes, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fucked Me Up, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, The Author Needs Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl
Summary: Morgan Stark's daddy always keeps his promises, even in death





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> .

Morgan doesn’t cry at her father’s funeral. It’s not that she doesn’t understand that her father isn’t coming home, she’s not stupid she knows that her father is dead. After all the proof is sitting in the chair with her. 

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay Morgan. I promise.”

Morgan smiled up at her daddy’s ghost. She’s not worried, her daddy promised that things would be okay, and he always keeps his promises.  
Daddy looked younger than Morgan had ever saw him, his hair darker, and a greater muscle mass. He never fully recovered from his trip to space. He looked lighter than Morgan had ever seen him, like he was Atlas with the world no longer on his shoulders. He was see through now too, and he could float. He was still her daddy though.

Morgan watched as he used his hands to communicate something, what she wasn’t sure. 

Looking in the same direction Morgan saw the Barton family, and they had a ghost too. Their ghost was sitting with the youngest Nathaniel, she was pretty with bright red hair. Morgan realizes a moment later that the pretty ghost is Aunt Natasha. She thinks she remembers hearing something about another smaller funeral for her later in the week. 

Aunt Natasha catches Morgan staring, she gives the young girl a smile and wave. Squeezing Nathaniel’s shoulders, she whispers something to him. Nathaniel looks over at Morgan, giving her a shy smile and a wave. 

Morgan feels her daddy pull her closer, she hears him, though no else does. "Don’t you dare Natasha."

Aunt Natasha grinned. "Watch me." 

After the funeral Uncle Steve stops by with a box. Her daddy looked surprised to see the box. Mommy sends Morgan to go upstairs, but Morgan only reached to the top step before Daddy has her sit down. 

“I know you’re curious,” Daddy said, sitting down next to Morgan, “and frankly I am too.”

Uncle Steve was the first to speak. "He would want you to have this, give Morgan some memories of him."

Mommy didn't say anything about the box. “He loved you. I want you to know that.”

Morgan blinked. Her daddy loved Uncle Steve? Looking at her daddy Morgan could see that her mommy was telling the truth. Daddy had that same soft look when he told Mommy he loved her.

“Pepper-” Uncle Steve can’t finish, his voice breaks.

“Had things been different, had different choices been made, you might have been the widow.”

“Pepper, he loved you.” Uncle Steve tried again, his voice still breaking in certain spots. “I was a fool who let go of all the wrong things.” 

“He loved both of us. I was just the lucky one who was there at the right place and the right time.” Morgan could hear the smile in her mommy’s voice. “Make him happy Steve, promise me that.”

“I promise.” 

“And make sure he dies of old age this time. I want him alive until he hits a hundred.”

Uncle Steve laughed. “Maybe then he’ll stop making fun of my age.”

Daddy snorted. “Never in a million years Capsicle.” 

Morgan listened as two chairs scraped across the kitchen floor. “I have one more promise to keep in the forties, but I promise I’ll go to him right after.” 

Mommy and Uncle Steve say goodbye, and Daddy leads Morgan to here room. 

Morgan turned towards her daddy. “Daddy, do you love Uncle Steve like you love Mommy?”

Her daddy blinked at her, like an owl. He is hesitant, but he has never lied to her on purpose before. His answer was quiet. “Yes sweetie.”

“Can promise me that when Uncle Steve dies you’ll marry him?”

Her daddy choked on air even though he didn’t need to breath anymore. “Sweetie, why are you asking me this?” 

“Because you already married Mommy and you love her. You should marry Uncle Steve because you love him,” Morgan explained. Honestly it was not that hard to understand, at least that's what Morgan thinks. “Promise me?” 

“I promise.”

Morgan grinned and hugged her daddy, “I love you 3000.”

“I love you 3000.”

The next time Morgan sees Uncle Steve he is old and wrinkly. 

They were having an Avengers picnic when Uncle Steve showed up with Mommy. “We almost made it to a hundred Pepper, just a few years off.”

Her daddy laughs at the sight. “Steve’s appearance finally matches his age!” 

Aunt Natasha, who Morgan sees when she sees the Bartons, Nathaniel to be more precise, elbows him in the side. “Oh, like you weren’t wrinkly with your husband.”

Her daddy puts a hand over his heart. “You wound me Nat. I was very handsome silver fox in the other timeline. Though nothing could beat your beautiful blush when you finally tied the knot with Clint and Laura.” 

Aunt Natasha elbows him again. She goes to move a small piece of hair behind Morgan’s ear but the hand goes through, unlike Daddy’s hand. “Morgan, why don’t you go play with Nathaniel.”

Morgan nods and runs off to find her best friend. In the distant she can hear Daddy and Aunt Natasha play fighting.

“I repeat, quit trying to set up my daughter with your son Romanoff!

“And I repeat, watch me Stark!”

Nathaniel and Morgan end up sitting with Uncle Steve. 

“Uncle Steve can you tell me stories about how you and daddy got married? Captain America and Ironman stories!”

Nathaniel was bouncing in his seat. “Also, how mommy, daddy, and mama got married! Hawkeye and Black Widow stories!”

“Avengers stories!” The children said together.

Steve stared at the children, after all it was only moments ago that he refused to say who he had a family with, or any of the families in the other timeline.  
“Please Uncle Steve!” 

Dang it, no matter what timeline kids always knew how to use those puppy eyes. “Okay.” 

Years pass, Uncle Steve was a constant in Morgan’s life, just like her daddy’s ghost. Both of them were there for all the big events, and all the little ones. Uncle Steve helped her mommy pick out Morgan’s school, with her daddy throwing in his input, repeated by Morgan. They were there for her graduations, her science fairs, every award she had earned they were there. 

Morgan could see the pride in their eyes when she had managed to build a miniature version of her father’s suit. The very same suit she uses to help others. 

They both were their when Morgan married Nathaniel.

“You owe me a hundred bucks Stark.”

“Shut up Romanoff.”

The bride shared a dance with both her step fathers, Uncle Happy, and Uncle Steve. Later when the guests were mostly gone or too drunk to notice, the bride and groom shared a dance with their ghostly parents. 

“Remember your promise Daddy, you and Uncle Steve are going to get married when he dies,” Morgan said as she swayed to the music.

Her daddy laughed. “Still holding me to that promise aren’t cha Morgan.”

“You never break your promises.” 

It happens suddenly. Morgan is already at the hospital, a checkup for her first child. Her mommy calls her. The serum can’t keep up with his body anymore, his heart is shutting down. 

Morgan races down the stairs, her father flying behind her. “Uncle Steve!” 

His body is there, but the monitor is flatlined. 

“Tony!” 

Morgan’s gaze drifts to the side of the bed, she lets out a breath of relief. There was her Uncle Steve. He looked younger too, much like the old pictures of him she’s seen.

“Steve!” Her daddy launches himself at Uncle Steve, both of them holding and kissing each other like only lovers could. 

“Alright you two, enough or you’re going to scar the kids.” 

Her daddy and Uncle Steve pulled away from each other. Uncle Steve smiled. “Hello Natasha.” 

Nathaniel gently placed a hand over Morgan’s belly. “We came as soon as we heard. Mama demanded no delay.” 

Aunt Natasha smiled, kissing Nathaniel’s forehead. “We have to leave for a little bit, but we’ll be back when that baby comes. I love you, my little Nathaniel.”

Her daddy and Uncle Steve hug her from either side. “We love you Morgan.”

Her daddy grins. “I love you 3000.”

The three of them step back, her daddy and Uncle Steve holding hands, a bright light veiled all three.

“Remember your promise!” Morgan yelled.

A day after the funeral Morgan laughs at the invitation on her nightstand. Her daddy did always keep his promises. 

_You are cordially invited to the wedding between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark where they will renew a life time of love._

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame made me cry, the Russos made me mad. So here's some therapy writing. I have not written a proper fanfic in years, so I am telling you all right now that I am rusty. I would really appreciate feedback though if you would be kind enough to give me some.


End file.
